Digital Domain
Digital Domain is the privately-held, Academy Award-winning computer graphics company which provided visual effects and digital animation for and 's . They have produced effects for over sixty other feature films, as well as a number of commercials and music videos. Based in Venice, California, Digital Domain was started by Scott Ross, former General Manager of ILM, in 1993 and co-founded by and . Cameron and Winston left Digital Domain in 1998, and the company was purchased by Wyndcrest Holdings, LLC, in 2006. Wyndcrest's Carl Stork is now Digital Domain's chief executive officer, while former ILM member Mark S. Miller (who worked on ) is the company's president. Also among Digital Domain's executives is director and producer , who holds a position as co-chair on the board of directors. Clark James was the project lead art Digital Domain from 1995 through 1997 and again in 1998. Others who work or have worked for Digital Domain include Pat McClung and Karen Sickles. Digital Domain has received three Scientific and Technical Achievement Awards from the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences for its innovative imaging software. In addition, they have won two Academy Awards for Best Visual Effects for 1997's Titanic and 1998's What Dreams May Come. They also received Academy Award nominations for their visual effects work in 1994's True Lies (their first feature film), 1995's Apollo 13, and 2004's I, Robot. Other awards the company have received include a Grammy Award and MTV Movie Award in the category of Best Music Video for The Rolling Stones' "Love Is Strong", BAFTA Awards for the visual effects in the 1997 film The Fifth Element and the 2004 film The Day After Tomorrow, as well as 34 Clio Awards, 22 AICP Awards, and 8 Cannes Lion Awards for their visual effects in commercial advertising. Besides those listed above, other films on which Digital Domain has worked include Interview with the Vampire (1994), Armageddon (1998), Fight Club (1999), X-Men (2000), How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001), A Beautiful Mind (2001), xXx (2002), The Italian Job (2003), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Flags of Our Fathers (2006), Letters from Iwo Jima (2006), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), Transformers (2007), The Golden Compass (2007), The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008), Speed Racer (2008), Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009), G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009), 2012 (2009), TRON: Legacy (2010), and Thor (2011). They have worked also on commercials for such companies or products as Adidas, Budweiser, Chevrolet, Coca-Cola, Disney, Dodge, eBay, Gatorade, Heineken, Michelin, Nike, Lexus, Saab, and Volkswagen and have worked on music videos for such artists as Björk, Busta Rhymes, Creed, Celine Dion, Faith Hill, Linkin Park, Michael Jackson, and Nine Inch Nails. Nemesis crew Those Digital Domain members who specifically worked on Star Trek Nemesis are listed below. *Visual Effects Supervisor: **Mark O. Forker *Associate Visual Effects Supervisor: **Kelly Port *Visual Effects Producer: **Todd Isroelit *Computer Graphics Supervisor: **Markus Kurtz *Compositing Supervisor: **Darren M. Poe *Digital Producer **Andra Bard *Visual Effects Art Director: **Ron Gress *CG Modeling & Lighting Leads: **Jay Barton **Andy McGrath Waisler *CG Modeling & Lighting: **Roger Borelli **Koji Kuramura **Errol Lanier **Simon Maddocks **Rory McLeish **Howie Muzika **Marc Perrera **Randy Sharp **Gaku Tada **Esdras Varagnolo **Aaron Vest **Bryan Whitaker **Andy Wilkoff *3D Animation Lead: **Zachary Tucker *3D Animation Artists: **Aladino V. Debert **Scott Edelstein **Jon-Marc Kortsch **Aaron McComas *CG Effects Animation Lead: **Chris Y. Yang *CG Effects Animators: **Douglas Bloom **Matt Cordner **David R. Davies **Kevin Gillen **Cody Harrington **Keith Huggins **Joe Jackman **Jens Zalzala *3D Integration Leads **Nancy Adams **David Niednagel *3D Integration Artists **Chris Dawson **David Krause **Debi Lyons **Heather Schlenker *Technical Director Leads **Johnny Gibson **Jason Iversen *Technical Directors **Matt Fairclough **Jonah Hall **Richard Wardlow *Lead Digital Compositors **Brian Began **Kevin Bouchez **Eric Bruneau **Sonja Buchard **Jonathan Egstad **David Laurer **Christine Lo **Lou Pecora **Donovan A. Scott *Digital Compositors **Heather Davis Baker **Krista Benson **R. Christopher Biggs **Gimo Chanphianamvong **Betsy Cox-McPherson **Robyn Crane-Campbell **Sean Devereaux **Bryan Grill **Sam Edwards **Kristin Johnson **Mark M. Larranaga **David Lebovitz **Dave Lockwood **Michael Maloney **Brandon McNaughton **Robert Nederhorst **Will McCoy **Perri Wainwright **Eric Weinschenk *Digital Matte Painters **Ronnie Bushaw **John Patrick Hart **Brian Ripley **David Shwartz *Digital Rotoscope / Paint Lead **Byron Werner *Digital Rotoscope / Paint Artists **Sophia Lo **Bill Schaeffer **Chris Wood *Visual Effects Editor **Heather Morrison *Assistant Visual Effects Editor **Val Keller *Digital Imaging Supervisor **Jeffrey Kalmus *Color Grader **Todd Sarsfield *Visual Effects Production Coordinator **Sarah Coatts *Assistant Visual Effects Production Coordinator **Evangeline Monroy *Digital Effects 3D Coordinator **Michelle Vivien Leigh *Digital Effects 2D Coordinators **Tom Clary **Steve Mellon *Walk-Through Coordinator **Amy Adams *Technical Assistant **Gary Siela *Visual Effects Director of Photography **Erik Nash *Miniature Supervisor **Alan Faucher *Supervising Mechanical Engineer **Scott Salsa *Lead Pyro Technician **Joe Viskocil *Miniature Photography Manager **Luke Scully *Miniature Crew Chiefs **George Stevens **Ken Swenson *Miniature Crew **Darryl Anka **James Anka **Corey Brown **Greg Bryant **Giovanni Dulay **John Joyce **Jason Kaufman **Fredrick Ollman **James Peterson **Brett Phillips **J.D. Sandsaver **Mike Schaeffer **Nicholas Seldon **Scott Shutski **Richard King Slifka **George Trimmer **Ted Van Doorn **John Warren *Mechanical Crew **John Lisman **Alan Randall **Doug Shemer **Richard Soper *Pyro Technicians **Bob Ahmanson **Tom Zell *Visual Effects First Assistant Photographer **A.J. Raitano *Visual Effects Second Assistant Photographer **Mary Sushinski *Camera Technician **Mike May *Electronics Engineer **John Higbie *Visual Effects Chief Lighting Technician **Tony Anderson *Visual Effects Lead Grip **Brian Marincic *Visual Effects Assistant Lead Grip **Kirk Greenberg *Visual Effects Lead Electrician **Dwayne Lyon *Miniature Rigger **Dennis Hoerter *Visual Effects Grips **Dustin Ault **Bruce Byall *Visual Effects Electricians **David Chase **Jeff Enneking **Darren Langer *Miniature Stage Manager **Jesse J. Chisholm *Visual Effects Accountant **Bekki Misiorowski *Visual Effects Production Assistant **Jesse Harris *Visual Effects Executive Producer **Nancy Bernstein *Uncredited **Dan Patterson - Data I/O Operator **Jeff Wolverton - FX Animator: ending explosion effects Star Trek (2009) crew Those Digital Domain members who specifically worked on 2009's Star Trek are listed below. *Visual Effects Supervisor: **Kelly Port *Visual Effects Producer: **Julian Levi *Digital Effects Supervisor: **Darren M. Poe *Computer Graphics Supervisor: **Paul George Palop *Compositing Supervisor: **Lou Pecora *Digital Production Manager: **Michelle Jacobs *Animation Lead: **Erik Gamache *CG Effects Animators: **Steve Avoujageli **Erik Zimmermann *Character Look Development Lead: **Charles Abou Aad *Character Set-Up Lead: **Richard Grandy *Character Set-Up Artist: **George Saavedra *CG Modeling Lead: **Melanie Okamura *CG Modeling Artists: **BJ Christian **Raul Dominguez **David S. Sanchez *CG Lighting Artists: **Bernard Obieta Ceguerra, P.E. **Shaun Comly **Kevin Sears *3D Integration Lead: **David Niednagel *3D Integration Artists: **Shelley Larocca Courte **Alfredo Ramirez *Digital Compositing Lead: **Ted Andre *Digital Compositors: **Dan Cobbett **Steven Fagerquist **Joe Farrell **Scott Gastellu **Aruna Inversin **Jeff Kim **Paul Kulikowski **Mike Ocoboc **Olivier P. Sarda **Craig A. Simms **Florian Strobl *Digital Matte Painter: **Vanessa Cheung *Digital Texture Painters: **Cathy Morin **Ben Neall *Digital Rotoscope/Paint Lead: **Viviana Kim *Digital Rotoscope/Paint Artist: **Ian A. Harris *Digital Plate Restoration: **Janice Barlow Collier *Visual Effects Editor: **Kevin LaNeave *Assistant Visual Effects Editor: **Francisco Ramirez *Color Grader: **Christopher Savides *Visual Effects Production Coordinator: **Bron Barry *Digital Coordinators: **Meagan Condito **Brian Holligan *Digital Production Administrator: **Navjit Singh Gill *Visual Effects Accountant: **Antonio Freire *Visual Effects Production Assistant: **Shelby M. Ellis *Executive In Charge Of Production: **Terry Clotiaux Uncredited crew *Dan Patterson - Character Animator *Bill Spradlin - Lighting Technical Director Unconfirmed crew *'Howard Cabalfin' - Digital Artist *Chad E. Collier - Render I/O Administrator *'R. Matt Smith' - Digital Compositor *'Kristen Swanson' - Digital Paint/Rotoscope Artist *'Hirofumi Takeda' - Digital Artist External links * DigitalDomain.com - official site * de:Digital Domain Category:Matte painting companies Category:Model and miniature effects companies Category:Digital visual effects companies